KAOS
KAOS is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Donkey Kong'' franchise. He is a large, jet-propelled robot and the apparent new Master of the Kremling Krew; he is a boss encountered during the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Kaos is first encountered by Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong while venturing through the factory covered island Mekanos. Entering a factory titled "Kaos Karnage", the Kongs watched as KAOS descended downward upon them. Immediately identifying the Kongs as a threat, KAOS engaged them in battle. Attempting to roast the Kongs with his exhaust flames, this ploy failed as the Kongs could simply weave and run underneath the mechanical monstrosity. Changing tactics, KAOS began to use spinning blades in an attempt to attack the Kongs. However, this backfired as the Kongs could simply hop on top of the blades to reach and hit KAOS's head. They had to act quickly, however, or a robotic arm with a boxing glove on the end would extend from KAOS's body and knock them off. After being hit multiple times, KAOS's head would float off his body, revealing a second head underneath. Once again KAOS changed strategies, this time his floating head would swoop down and attempt to blast the Kongs with its laser vision. After dodging the laser blasts from KAOS's flying head, his body will descend and the Kongs can once again scale KAOS's rotating blades and bonk his head. After bonking the head several more times, KAOS's flying head will fall to the ground and explode. The body, realizing it has been defeated, will flee, but not before dropping a Ski that the Kongs can give to Funky at Funky's Rentals. Dixie and Kiddy later re-encounter KAOS in Kastle KAOS in Donky Kong Country 3's last area KAOS Kore. When the Kongs enter the castle, KAOS descends to engage in battle against them. Using barrels this time, the Kongs managed to bash KAOS's head. After this attack KAOS's head descends into his body and a third black cycloptic head rises from KAOS's body. This new head attempts to defeat the Kongs using a bomb-launcher hidden inside its single eye. Dodging this new heads barrage of explosives, the Kongs managed to once again bash KAOS's head with barrels. After this attack KAOS falls to the ground and powers down. Suddenly, a crane hook descends and lifts KAOS's body into the air. After this display a curtain nearby opens which reveals the Kong's old enemy, King K. Rool, now under the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein. K. Rool reveals to the Kongs that he built KAOS, out of his wife's pots and pans, as a puppet leader to the Kremling Krew, with him as the puppeteer. K. Rool then engages Dixie and Kiddy in battle. After a long fight the Kongs managed to defeat K. Rool. When the crocodilian is sent flying KAOS descends from the ceiling. Suddenly the missing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong climb out of KAOS's body. It is revealed that K. Rool abducted these two in order to utilize their cerebral energy to power KAOS. KAOS later returns as the boss of the area Great Ape Lakes in Donkey Kong Country 3's pseudo sequel, Donkey Kong Land III. It is assumed that K. Rool found an alternate power source for KAOS as this time he is no longer powered by Donkey or Diddy. It is unknown what happened to KAOS after Dixie and Diddy defeated K. Rool in Krematoa but it is assumed he was destroyed. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Robot supervillains Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:1996 introductions